1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filtering device, and more particularly, to such a device that is portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,874 issued to this applicant. However, it differs from the present invention because the design and configuration in the present application is more volumetrically efficient and it includes a specific arrangement of filtering media that provides a superior performance, as best described below.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.